Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen is the German, one of 4 characters that a character can play and member of the Schutzstaffel science team at Der Reise. He appears Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life and it's sequel Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2. Richtofen is also seen in in the prequel series Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series. He is portrayed by Jacob Ross. ''Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life In round 27 of the Nazi Zombies game, Richtofen, along with Nikolai Belinski and Tank Dempsey end up teleporting into a warehouse. Upon arriving, Richtofen and the others realize that their fourth member Takeo Masaki is not even there and that it's just those 3. Dempsey and Nikolai go looking for perks while Richtofen looks at a map he possesses. He is later seen being chased by a horde of zombies while the other 2 are watching. While Dempsey is being chased by a horde of Zombies, Richtofen eventually gets their attention with the use of a teddy bear and distracts them long enough to through a hand grenade at them and blow them up. Upon meeting up with Nikolai and Dempsey, Richtofen and the Russian end up in a spat about him bending the rules. He then goes out and purchases an MP40 and shoots a bunch of zombies with it. Eventually getting a perk for the Death Machine, Richtofen levels more zombies before the perk expires. He and the other 2 eventually got to the Mystery Box where Richtofen obtains an STG-44 and witnesses Nikolai getting teleported along with the box. Throughout the fight, Richtofen ends up with a jammed weapon and is ripped to shreds by a bunch of zombies who are then killed by Dempsey. Dempsey, about to revive the fallen Nazi ends up getting beaten senseless by the Super Soldier he killed prior to going into the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (1/2) Upon spawning in a house, Richtofen exits a cabinet at the bottom of the stairs and calls out for his comrades. He suddenly hears the voice of Dempsey coming from upstairs and sure enough, the American comes down to join his estranged comrade. They then meet up with Nikolai in the kitchen of the house and then realize they lost Takeo again. Sure enough, the trio hear zombies coming from the outside of the house and find Takeo engaging them, as well as running from them. Richtofen and Dempsey engage the zombies with a Thompson M1A1 and MP40, killing all the zombies. Entering the house, they find a shivering and sword wielding Takeo who explained to them that he was taking a shower when the teleporter transported him there. Dempsey and Nikolai provide Takeo with a uniform and then meet up with Richtofen to go over a plan. Accompanying the others to achieve the perks, Richtofen stays with Takeo and Dempsey while Nikolai goes for the Mystery Box. Suddenly, the trio encounter the Super Soldier, however after being constantly taunted by Dempsey, Richtofen tells the American to stop. After Dempsey shoots the Super Soldier, Richtofen and the others get pissed at him and end up going for the Mystery Box. Richtofen obtained the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and uses it as his primary weapon throughout the rest of the movie. He also comes across the Portable Teleporter and places it on his back, which charges for 5 minutes before teleporting him and the others to safety. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (2/2) After teleporting to safety, Richtofen ends up in real life and encounters a random guy who is about to beat him within an inch of his life because he's wearing a Nazi uniform. Luckily Richtofen teleports away before any harm could befall him. After his narrow escape, Richtofen ends up with his comrades and they find that Takeo is gone once again. Thankfully however, Takeo ends up arriving just in time out of the back of a Honda Sentra. Nikolai eventually notices the Pack-A-Punch Machine and Richtofen warns him about what happened last time. Nikolai receives a disappointing weapon and ends up getting so angry that he ends up destroying the Portable Teleporter Richtofen possessed. Angered at the Russian, Richtofen scolded him and eventually projected his anger at Dempsey who verbally retaliated. Eventually a whole horde of zombies came at the group, causing them to scatter. Richtofen ended up fighting alongside Takeo and they both witnessed a medical team bringing an injured zombie to be examined. Eventually reunited with the others. Nikolai knocked him to the ground accidentally with a bottle and he ended up on a stretcher with 2 zombies bringing him to medical. After calling out for help, Richtofen ends up being taken away. Eventually coming back, the German ends up on top of an Armored Car, firing his Walther P38 at the zombies. After running out of ammo along with the others, Richtofen engaged several more zombies, leaving his fate and the fate of the others unknown. 'Personality & Traits' Richtofen is a crazed, unethical and unstable Nazi that enjoys the slaughter of zombies. He hates mostly Dempsey, however gets along fine with Nikolai. '''Trivia' * Richtofen is much younger than his WWII version in Call of Duty World at War, Black Ops and Black Ops III - as evidenced by his blonde hair in comparison to greying hair in Call of Duty. He also has a different uniform. Category:Edward Richtofen Sub-Pages